Fighting
by lindsay77
Summary: After the reveal at the wedding, Jason and Sam deal with the fallout.
1. Fighting

This is a series of 4 oneshots. It takes place after the truth about "Jake" is revealed at the wedding and how Sam deals with the fall out.

Fighting

Sam was having a hard time keeping her feeling under control. All she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of her life. In the span of a week, the truth about Jake Doe being her husband Jason Morgan was revealed, at his wedding to another woman, and her relationship with Patrick Drake was officially over. After the truth came out that Jason was still alive, Patrick felt that there was more to Robin being gone than she was saying. Two days ago, he came to her saying that this had all been an eye opening experience for him and he needed to know what happened with Robin. He didn't know that not an hour before he came back to the home he had asked her and her son to share with him and his daughter, Jason had been there asking her for a divorce. He said that they had been around each other for over a year and his memory still was not back, but he did have the memory of loving Elizabeth. He was not mean about it and Sam could tell that he was having a hard time asking this of her because he didn't want to hurt her. But it had shattered Sam's heart. She had kept her tears at bay and told him that she agreed. There was no future for them if he didn't remember her or their love. She told him that she would have her mom file the paper work and hopefully they would be divorced within the next month.

Sam saw something in his eyes as he walked away. It was almost as if he were forcing himself to do this but she shook that feeling off. Jason had had memories of her, she knew he had because he had told her so. If those memories weren't enough for him to want to know their past, then there was nothing she could do about it. The best thing she could do is move on. Her little boy was going to be so confused with everything that has been happening. She had yet to tell Danny that the guy he hero worshipped was actually his father. She wasn't sure how to go about doing that. As she packed up the rest of her things in Patrick's house, she tried to convince herself that this was for the best. She had Danny and that was all she needed. If Jason didn't see anything in those memories of her that was worth fighting for, why should she?

Before she could do anything else there was a knock at the door. She went to go and answer it and saw Carly standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"I ran into Patrick at the hospital a few minutes ago. He was talking to the COS about taking time off. He told me what was going on." Carly said. Her eyes went behind Sam and saw that there were boxes all around. "You already packed?"

Sam turned and looked at the living room and said "Yeah. I just want to get out of here as soon as I can. My dad, Lucas and Brad are going to be here soon to pack everything over to my old apartment. My mom and sisters are there now cleaning it out. Come in." Sam moved out of the way and let her inside.

"So how are you? And don't say fine because I know you are anything but." Carly said.

Sam sighed and said "Considering everything going on I think the fact that I am still standing lets me know I will be ok."

"Sam, why are you doing this? You know as well as I do that Jason belongs with you. Why are you just standing by and letting Elizabeth win?" Carly said turning to her.

Sam shook her head "Carly…"

"No, don't 'Carly' me. Jason was never happy with Elizabeth. He didn't know how to be. Their entire relationship was built on a lie and I am pretty sure it still is." Carly vented.

Sam wasn't sure what she meant by that but she decided to let it go. "Carly, there is nothing to win in this. Jason is not some prize he is a person. I am not going to stand in his way if it is Elizabeth he wanted to be with." Sam tried to reason with her.

"No, I know Jason, Sam. He was never happy with her." Carly argued.

"He has been for the past 7 months." Sam pointed out.

"Jake Doe was happy with her. Jason is not Jake Doe."

"Maybe not but it is not our job to tell Jason how to live his life. Carly, Jason has been through nothing but hell the past three years of his life. People twisting him and using him to their advantage. Do you really think that I am happy with the way things have worked out? Jason is the love of my life and he is alive and well but he doesn't remember me or our life together. I can't be one of those people who takes his happiness away from him. I could play on his guilt and have him back but that is not the person I am. Yes, I want to be with Jason but more than that I want Jason to have his own choice. I want him to decide what makes him happy. And if that is not me then I can live with it. All I have ever wanted was for him to be happy."

Sam felt the tears running down her face by the time she was done and wiped them away. Carly watched as her heart broke with every word she was saying. Carly knew that Sam meant it but Carly also knew that this was going to be the hardest thig she was going to have to do. To watch as the love of her life moved on with another woman and another family, and not be able to do anything about it.

Jason stepped up to the door of his best friends' house. It had been a week since he found out who he really was and it had not gotten any easier. Since that day he had felt like he was living the life of a fraud. Waking up in Elizabeth's house and trying to be the same guy that he as before. But he wasn't. he was Jason Morgan. He had a wife and a son. He had a family and he had not been treating them the way they should. Today he found out that Sam and Patrick were no longer together. Elizabeth had come home and told him how Patrick wanted to find Robin and bring her home. When he asked her about Sam she had a strange look of satisfaction on her face when she said they were over and Sam and Danny were moving out. He had immediately called Sam and asked her if she was ok. She said that she and Danny were going to be fine and that she was moving back into her old apartment until she could find a house for her and Danny. A part of Jason was glad that she was no longer with Patrick. Even before he found out who he was, he had a weird jealous feeling whenever he saw them together.

But the other part of his knew how much hurt Sam was in right now. It was like he could feel it himself. Just like the day he had asked her for the divorce. He wasn't even sure that he wanted one but when Elizabeth said that he spent a year being around Sam and his memory has not fully come back yet, maybe it was a sign that he needed to move on. He did remember the life that they had shared the last few months and he needed to let go of his past and let himself move on. And he figured she was right so he had asked Sam for a divorce. But as soon as the words past his lips all he wanted to do was take them back. Especially when he saw the look in her eyes. He could see her heart breaking in them despite her agreeance of getting the divorce. Jason knew in his heart that it was wrong. He knew he should not be fighting what he was really feeling so hard but he didn't know how to stop it. That is how he found himself standing outside of Sonny and Carly's door. The day after he found out the truth he had went to see Sonny and as he looked at the man in the wheel chair he could see why they had been friends. Despite their awkward start, Jason had found talking with Sonny to be easy.

He raised his hand to knock on the door and a few moments later, Max opened the door. "Jason, come in." the man said.

"Hey, is Sonny in?" Jason asked him. Max nodded his head and said "Mr. C is in the living room." He pointed the way and Jason walked through the door.

"Jason, hey. Come in." Sonny said from where he was sitting at his desk. Jason walked into the room and Sonny wheeled himself from behind the desk. "What brings you by?" Sonny asked.

Jason took a deep breath and said "I'm not really sure why I am here. All I know is that I needed to talk and this as the first place I thought of."

Sonny nodded his head and said "What's on your mind?"

"Sam." Was all he said.

A smile creeped across Sonny's face and he said "Well she is your wife so I would say that shouldn't be a shock."

"I asked her for a divorce." Jason blabbed.

The smile on Sonny's face fell and he asked "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. It's been running through my mind since I said it. My head and Elizabeth say it is the right thing to do but my heart…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Jason, Elizabeth does not make your decisions for you. Do not let her play on your guilt again. It ruined your life the last time you did that." Sonny told him.

Jason looked at him confused and asked "What are you talking about?"

Sonny narrowed his eyes and said "Elizabeth didn't tell you about the past you share with her?"

"Well yeah but she never said anything about quilting me."

Sonny laughed coldly and whispered "Not surprised."

"What are you talking about, Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Jason, Elizabeth asked you to give up Jake. She didn't want you in his life."

Jason looked at him in shock. That was not what she had told him. "Liz said I wanted to give him up and she asked me not to. She said that we wanted to be a family but my life was too dangerous and I didn't want to put them at risk."

Sonny nodded his head and said "That is partly true. You didn't want to put them at risk, but she is the one that asked you to give him up and let Lucky raise him."

Sonny wheeled himself closer and said "I have always tried to stay out of your love life, unless you come to me to talk. But I wished like hell when you came and told me this that I had given you a different answer. I wish I had stopped to think about what I was saying but I didn't. All I saw was that you were hurting without your son, and I sympathize."

"You wanted me to make things work with Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

Sonny nodded his head and said "Yeah, I did. I tuned out Sam and her hurt and remained loyal to you. And if I had been truly a loyal friend to you I would have told you to tell Sam the truth and listen to your heart."

Sonny took a deep breath and said "You now, after your accident, one of the times that your mom and I had a civilized conversation about you, she told me something. She told me that when you woke up from the accident, your brain was different but your heart was the same. Before your accident, you listened to your heart more but after you were only listening to your brain. That's why she thought you were pushing them away and now that I think about it, she might have been right. Because here you sit once again, struggling with a decision your brain made, but your heart is telling you it is wrong." Sonny leaned forward and told him "What made Jason Morgan Jason Morgan was not his memory loss or his job. It was his heart. You may not have the memories of your life with Sam, but can you honestly sit here and look me in the eyes and say that you don't even want to try?"

"You now he can't, Sonny. But that doesn't mean he is going to do a damn thing about it." They both turned their head and looked to the door way to see a very pissed off Carly standing there.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Jason said as he stood up.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I have a best friend with his head so far up another woman's ass that he can't see the way he is slowly destroying his wife!" Carly said loudly as she threw her purse on the desk. "I just came from seeing Sam. I went to go and pick up Sonny's scrips at the hospital and ran into Patrick who told me that he and Sam were over and that Sam and Danny were moving out because he wanted to find Robin. And then he told me that not 2 hours before, you were telling Sam, your WIFE, that you wanted a divorce so that you could go on playing house with the town whore."

Jason closed his eyes and said "Carly…"

"Shut up! You don't get to talk right now all you get to do is listen. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so damn determined to erase all of you past that you just write off your wife and your son to do it?"

"No, Elizabeth is." Sonny said. The look of rage that came over his wife's face was priceless. Jason looked back to Sonny with wide eyes and Sonny innocently shrugged. Sonny knew that Carly would get through to Jason so he did what needed to be done.

"You are letting Elizabeth make your decisions for you? After finding out you have been nothing but a pawn in the hands of Helena and Nikolas Cassadine, you are actually letting someone else influence you?" Carly demanded.

"Carly, I don't remember Sam and our life together. How is it fair to put her through that?"

"How is it fair to her to not ever try?" She asked. "Jason, how many memories have you had of Elizabeth?"

"Just the one after I woke up in the hospital." He said.

She nodded her head "Now how many have you had of Sam?" Jason looked down and Carly said "How many Jason?"

"A fair few." He answered.

"And I guess they didn't mean a damn thing to you, did they? Those feelings that you have been having for Sam and don't even try to deny in because I have seen the way you look at her." Carly walked closer to him and said "I just came from watching the love of your life completely break down because all she wants of for you to be happy, even if it is not with her. All she wants for you Jason, is to be able to make your own choice. But Elizabeth? Has she even asked you what you want? Or has she been holding on to you so tightly that she is barely letting you breathe?"

Jason looked at her and was finding it hard to ignore the truth in her words. "Sam let you go so that you can find your happiness at the expense of her own. Elizabeth only wants you happy with her. Now you tell me which one of them truly loves you more?" Carly asked him.

Jason shook his head at her. Sonny could see that he was still fighting his heart. "You know I was the one that had to tell Sam that you were gone. It was the day after you got Danny back. You and Sam had decided to be together and be a family. You didn't even know that Danny was really your son at that point, all you knew what that you loved him and Sam with everything in you. When I came to that door, I knew I was going to be ripping Sam's heart out but she had to hear it from me. She refused to believe it. She went down to the dock herself and dove in to look for you. And for months that was all she did because she knew in her heart you were still out there. And she was right. It was everyone else that was telling her she needed to move of for her sake and Danny's. and she did but she never gave up hope that you would come back. Elizabeth accepted your death and moved one. She never felt you were still out there and she never tried to help find you." Sonny said.

"She was too busy sleeping with your brother to care." Carly said with a smile.

Jason took a deep breath and shook his head. "Jason, you and Sam have been through hell and back a couple of times. You have no idea what you have survived…"

Jason could still faintly hear her but he could no longer see her. His gaze was getting fuzzy and when it cleared all he could see was the face of a little baby girl. He was holding her in his arms and she was sleeping. But what he was feeling was nothing but pain. He realized it was a memory flash and it was the strongest one he had. In all the others he was just seeing things but in this one he was feeling it. As he looked down at the sleeping baby, he felt pain like he had never felt before.

"Jason…Jason!" he shook his head of the memory and looked back to Carly as she was standing right in front of him. She had a concerned look on her face and Sonny had the same look.

"Jason, are you ok?" she asked. Jason stumbled back a little but caught himself. Carly grabbed his arm and led him to the couch.

"Come on sit down. Sonny call an ambulance."

"No, no I'm fine. I just…" "Did you have another memory?" Sonny asked his friend.

Jason nodded his head "But this one was different." "Can you tell us what it was?" Carly asked. Jason reached his hand up and rubbed his chest at the pain he was still feeling. "I don't understand it…" he whispered.

"Just tell us what you saw." Carly said. Jason took a deep breath and said "A baby." Carly and Sonny were both a little confused.

"Ok, was it Danny or Michael?" Carly asked.

Jason shook his head and said "It was a baby girl. I was holding her and she was sleeping but when I was looking at her a was sad. It was painful to look at her." He looked up and saw that Carly was looking over at Sonny and Sonny had the same pain in his eyes that Jason felt. Jason watched as Sonny sucked in a shaky breath and say "She… she wasn't sleeping."

Carly reached over and grabbed her husband's hand and held onto it tightly. Jason looked between the both of them and asked "Do you know how this is?"

Sonny nodded his head "She was mine and Sam's daughter." Jason was taken aback at the answer. "But if I am going to be honest, she as more your daughter than mine." Sonny admitted.

The pain was back in his chest and was getting more severe. "About 12 years ago, Carly and I were married but separated. During that time, I started seeing Sam who was new in town. A couple months later Carly and I decided to get back together but Sam got pregnant. When you found out about it you asked us to let you say you were the baby's father so that Carly wouldn't find out and Michael's family could stay together. It worked for a while but then I decided that I could let another man raise my child so I told Carly the truth. We decided to stay together and Sam and you decided to continue living together. I offer to put her and the baby up in an apartment but she wanted to stay with you and you wanted her to stay also. I was getting jealous of the time you were spending and thought you were trying to be a father to my daughter. All I was seeing was that and not the fact that all you wanted to do was help. You were there for Sam when I wasn't and towards the end of her pregnancy, Sam wanted nothing to do with me. She had grown attached to you and had started to have feelings for her. Everyone could see it."

Jason was in awe of what he was hearing. He and never imagined that this was how he and Sam had gotten together. "What happened to the baby?" Jason asked with a tight throat.

"A few weeks before Sam's due date, I found out that Kristina was my daughter. Long story short Alexis thought I was too dangerous and kept her from me but she got sick and told me the truth. I asked Sam to induce labor so that we could test the aby to see if she was a match for Kristina but Sam said no because there was a 10% risk to her. I understood and let it go. The next thing I knew Sam was in the ER to have an emergency c section. There were complications and…the baby didn't make it." Jason closed his eyes and tried to keep his tears at bay.

"You were the only one that got to hold her." Sonny said.

Jason opened his eyes and looked at him. "Sam was barely alive. And you didn't think it was a good idea for me to see Lila that way."

"Lila?" Jason spoke up.

Sonny smiled softly "Yeah, Lila. Sam wanted to name her after your Grandmother."

Jason wasn't sure what he as feeling. He was sad at having to relive this but finally knowing something about his past with Sam made him feel different about the situation. Like he wanted to know more about their past. He needed to know more.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about me and Sam? I don't think I can ask her to tell me, not after everything I have already put her through." Jason asked. Carly smiled through the tears streaming down her face and Sonny nodded his head.


	2. Confrontation

Confrontation

Sam checked on Danny one last time and saw that he was still sleeping soundly. Her dad and brother and Brad had unloaded all the boxes into her place her mom and her sister helped unpack a lot of the stuff and everything was almost done except for her room. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water before going into the master bedroom to make the bed. She was exhausted but she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. There was too much running through her head. From Patrick and Emma to Jason and Elizabeth, Sam felt like she was going to explode with all the feelings she had going on in her body. Sam spread the sheet out and tucked it around the mattress as her mind went to Jason. She really did want him to be happy but she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't hurt with his decision. She and Jason had been through so much and it just felt like he was throwing it all away without even trying.

She knew that Elizabeth was probably nothing but giddy. Jason had chosen her and Sam was dreading the next time she saw the woman. She just knew she would be throwing that in her face. As Sam but her big comforter on her mind wondered to her cousin. Everything in Sam was telling her that he knew that Jake was Jason. His actions the past year had been so off that it all fit. She wasn't sure why though. Was business that much more important than her? Or maybe he had kept quiet so that Elizabeth could stay blissfully happy with her husband. There had been something off about Liz the day the truth was revealed. To Sam it didn't seem that she was really all that shocked. All she was worried about was making sure that Jason stayed with her. Originally Sam wondered if Elizabeth had also known the truth but she knew that wasn't right. There was no way that she would keep Jason from his sons. She wasn't that kind of person.

Sam set her pillows on the bed and climbed in under the covers. She laid her head against them and thought back over her time with Jason. From her being pregnant with Lila to Michael disappearing and Jason losing his memory again. They had been through so much and it was so hard for Sam to admit that they were over. She wasn't sure if she could admit it yet. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. She was too tired to try and stop them this time.

Jason pulled into the drive way of Elizabeth's house. He turned off the engine and rested his head back against the seat. After spending time talking with Sonny and Carly about his past with Sam, Jason knew he had made a mistake. He knew in his heart that Elizabeth was not the one that he loved. He knew he had to tell her the truth but he didn't want to hurt her. She had done so much for him. Gave him a place to stay when he didn't have anything and accepted him with no memory. But her couldn't keep living a lie. He didn't want to string her along. He got out of the car and noticed that there was some one there. As he walked up to the door he could hear Elizabeth's voice and she sounded upset. As he got closer he could hear her more clearly. "Laura, you can't tell Jason that I knew. If he finds out, then it will ruin everything that Nikolas ad I have been working for."

Jason narrowed his eyes. Nikolas? What did Nikolas have to do with it? "Elizabeth you can't keep lying to him. You have been doing that for the past 7 months. You and Nikolas both have. You have been using your own son to keep this secret. Do you really want to continue your life this way? As nothing but a lie?" Laura said

"I don't care. All that matters is that Jason is with me and our boys and that is the way it is going to stay." Liz argued.

"You have known who he is since the Nurses Ball, Elizabeth. Do you really think that you can keep this a secret much longer? Do you want to? I mean is this really how you want to have Jason in your life?" Laura tried to reason with her.

"I don't care how I have him as long as I do. I have waited years for this and I am not letting him go, Laura." Liz said firmly.

"And Sam and Danny don't mean anything?" Laura said.

"No, they don't. Jason has already asked Dam for a divorce and I don't think it will be hard to keep Jason away from Danny. He barley knows him but he knows Jake. All I have to do I make sure his focus stays on us. And maybe I will get lucky and Sam will decide that this is all too much to take and just leave town with Danny."

Jason could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him and Sam. And to his family. Jason was trying hard to keep his anger under control but he realized that he didn't want to. He opened the screen door and saw that Liz and Laura were both standing by the mantel. "That will not be happening." He told them making his presence known.

Both women looked over to him but Jason kept his cold eyes on Elizabeth. They scared look in her eyes told him she knew he had been listening. For a moment he looked to Laura and said "You need to leave."

Laura made no move and said "I'm not sure that I feel comfortable leaving…"

"I don't care. You can leave on your own or I can make you. I would suggest you go and warn your son the best you can. because I will be coming or him next." Laura grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

Jason came further into the room and Elizabeth looked at him and said "Jason please, try to understand…"

"It was right there. It was right there all along and I was too damn blind to see it. I mean when Hayden showed up you were more than willing to walk away. But not with Sam, huh? You were too damn jealous of what she meant to me."

"You…you remember?" she asked in a small voice.

"I remember enough to know that what I felt for Sam, I never felt for you. And you knew that too, didn't you?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No, that is not true. What we had was more than you and Sam."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Then why haven't I had anymore memories of you? Why is it that every time I remember something, it is about Sam? If what we shared was so deep, why don't remember it?"

Elizabeth stood there and tried to find an answer but said nothing. "When I wanted to find out who I was, you told me to stop looking. When I told you that it was important to me, you told me that it didn't matter. The day I found out, you still kept on about how it didn't matter."

"Because it doesn't matter…"

"It matters to me!" Jason yelled. Liz jumped at his loud voice and back away a little. "It mattered to me that I know who I was. And because I have had you in my ear at all times, I have let the most important person in my life feel nothing but pain. I let you manipulate me in asking her for a divorce that I never wanted. From the second I found out who I was all I wanted to do was be with Sam. But you weren't going to let that happen."

"Jason, we are happy. You want to be with me. You chose to be with me and our boys. This life is all you know. It is our turn to be happy. Sam had you for almost 10 years. It is my turn!" she said.

Jason looked at her as if she were completely crazy. "How can you live with yourself knowing that you causing nothing but pain? How could you look me in the eyes and tell me you love me when all I ever was to you was a way to get back at Sam? Sonny and Carly told me all about our past and my past with Sam. I know everything." he said.

Elizabeth laughed and said "And you believed them? Carly hates me Jason, she will do anything to get you away from me."

"Yes, I believe them because as far as I know they are not the ones who have been lying to me. I don't care if Carly hates you, I know what she told me is true."

"So you know that Sam watched out son get kidnapped and did nothing to stop it? You know she hired thugs to threaten us in the park?" Liz said with a smirk.

"She hired actors, Elizabeth. People with fake guns. And considering that you let the woman that actually kidnapped Jake go, you and I had no right to judge Sam. We were the ones that pushed her over the edge. We are the ones that never once took her pain into consideration. Where was this concern when Sam was saving Jake's life? She jumped out of a burning building to save him."

"She is the one that brought the Russians to us." Liz argued

"No I did. My life did. That had nothing to do with Sam." Jason shot back.

Liz stepped to him and said "Can't you see that Sam is nothing but a problem for us? She always has been. If you ever truly want to be happy, you need to let this go. As long as Sam is a part of your life, you will never be happy."

Jason shook his head and said "No, as long as you are a part on my life I will never be happy. I know about all the times you tried to come between Sam and I and I am not going to let you do it again."

"You already chose me." Liz said with a smile. "Do you really think that Sam will take you back?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "But I do know that I will not stop trying until she does. Until the day that I die, I will not stop." The smile fell from Elizabeth's face.

Jason stepped closer to her and got in her face "I do not ever want to see you again. From this day on, you mean nothing to me. You are not the mother of my child, you are not my friend, you are not anything. And you will stay the hell away from my family." Jason walked to the door ignoring her tears. He turned back and said "I will see you in court. There is no way in hell I am ever letting you near my son again."

Jason walked into the hallway leading to the penthouse. He called and left a message for Diane about filing for full custody of Jake as soon as possible. He wanted his son as far away from that woman and anyone else that had kept the truth from him. He pulled his keys out and unlocked the door but didn't go in. the last time he had been in there he had come to kill Sam. Know that he knew who Sam was to him, it had made sense why he couldn't kill her. He reached for the door knob and turned it. As he walked in he was hit with a memory of picking up Sam and walking through the door

*Flash back*

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the thresh hold."

*End*

Jason walked further into the room and looked around. He looked over to the stairs and was hit with another one. This one was of Sam falling backwards and him catching her. She looked like she was wearing lingerie. As he looked around the room he kept seeing flashes of him and Sam. Them playing pool. Them sleeping on the couch. Them dancing. Every memory was like a life line for him. He wanted to see more. He walked over to the stairs and started to walk up them. As he got to the top he had more and more images coming at him. But not just of Sam. There were memories of Sonny and Carly and Michael and Spinelli. He had no idea what was happening but he didn't want it to stop. He walked to the first room he saw and opened it. He turned the light on and saw that it was a pink room. But when he closed his eyes he saw a room that was decorated for a little girl. With a crib and a rocking chair and light up globe. When he opened his eyes again he saw the empty room and he was hit with all of it. Feeling her kick for the first time. Teasing Sam about her baby book. Hearing her hiccups. Catching Sam as she fell and watching helplessly as the doctors tried to save them both. Holding her in his arms and saying goodbye. Telling Sam that her daughter was gone. Jason shook his head at the painful thoughts. He walked out of the room and walked into the master bedroom. When he looked at the bed he saw the night that they brought Danny home and Sam made them take a family picture. He smiled at the thought.

*Flashback*

"Ok, um, say cheese?" Sam said with a smile.

"Well no, he can't really talk yet." Jason teased her, leaning toward her.

"Well then I guess you have to say it for him." She said before kissing his lips.

*End*

He looked around the room and saw Sam everywhere. He saw them.

*Flashback*

"You know as much a love having Spinelli around, it is really, really nice having you to myself."

*End*

Once it started, it seemed like it just couldn't stop.

"I remember."

The next day, Jason walked up to the door of Nikolas's house. He had received a call from Diane this morning telling him she would file the custody papers today and was scheduling an emergency hearing to get Jason temporary full custody. More than anything he wanted to go straight to Sam after he had his memories back but he knew he needed to take care of a few things first before he went to his wife and begged for forgiveness. But first he was going to make sure that there was nothing to get in their way again. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A moment later, Alfred opened the door and let him in. He told him that Nikolas was in the study with his wife. Jason smiled when he heard that Hayden was there as well. She had a lot to answer for a well. Jason walked closer and could hear them talking.

"Maybe we should just pack up and leave. Your mom said that Jason knew everything. Do you really think he is just going to let it go?" Jason heard Hayden ask.

"Jason isn't going to do anything to me. First of all, now that he knows, he still doesn't have his memory back. Stone Cold Morgan is long gone…" "Guess again." Jason said, revealing himself.

They both looked over and saw him standing there. "I do have my memory back. I got it back last night. I remember exactly who I am." The fear that Jason saw in Nikolas's eyes gave him a bitter sweet satisfaction. Nikolas was going to answer for what he had done but not in the way Jason wanted him to.

"What are you doing here?" Hayden said as she went to stand in between him and her husband.

Jason smiled and pulled out an envelope. "I am here to get my families business back. You need to sign these." Jason said coming closer and holding them out to him.

Nikolas laugh humorlessly and shook his head. "You must have your memories back because you as stupid as ever. I'm not signing my company away. No way in hell." Nikolas moved to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Jason put the envelope in his back pocket and pulled out a larger folder from his back. "Then I guess I am just going to have to take this to the police station." Nikolas looked over and asked "And that would be?" "Proof that you tried to have your wife killed."

Hayden gasped and Nikolas went white in the face. "You should know by now that Spinelli can find anything. No matter how good you thought you covered your tracks."

Nikolas shook his head and said "Your bluffing."

Jason smiled and pulled a picture out of the folder. The picture was from a traffic camera of the man that actually shot Hayden. "That doesn't prove it had anything to do with me." Nikolas said.

"No but the paper trail that connects you two does. Added to both Sam's and mine statement that Hayden had showed up to tell us something makes you look more than guilty." Jason added. He looked to Hayden and said "Curtis confirmed my suspicions. That along with the fact that you have known for a while. Which only tells me that you two have been trying to play each other. But I could care less about that. What I want to know is how long you have known as well? How long have you known that I had a real wife and didn't tell me?"

"I overheard Nikolas and Elizabeth talking at the Nurses Ball. I used it as leverage against Nikolas."

"Hayden, shut up!" Nikolas yelled.

"It's over, Nikolas! You lost." She yelled back.

"No, I haven't. if I give you back ELQ, you give me that file and we call it even." Nikolas tried to negotiate.

Jason pretended to ponder the thought before he said "Ok, sign the papers and then you can have the file." Jason pulled the papers out of his pocket and Nikolas grabbed them and signed them.

"Here." He handed them back to Jason as Jason gave him the file. Nikolas walked over to the fire place and through them into the burning fire. Jason saw him visibly relax and Jason almost felt bad about what was about to happen.

Just then Jordan, Dante and Nathan came through the door. "Nikolas Cassadine yo are under arrest for the attempten murder of Hayden Cassadine…" "What?" both Nikolas and Hayden exclaimed. Nikolas looked to Jason and saw him smirking.

"We had a deal!" He yelled.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and said "You should have known better, Nikolas. You hurt my wife. You really think I was just going to let that go?" he asked.

Jordan made a move to cuff Hayden and she asked why "You willingly withheld information about 2 ongoing federal investigations. That a crime, honey." Jordan cuffed her and read Hayden her rights.

Dante came over and asked Jason "Are you sure you want us to arrest Elizabeth as well? I mean she is the mother of your child, why didn't you just keep quiet about it?"

Jason shook his head and said "She isn't anything to me. This is the only way to let her know that I am serious. She needed to pay for the pain that she had caused Sam. And she is going to."

Sam got off the elevator at GH to pick up Danny's medicine. She was bone tired because she had not gotten any sleep the night before. After she had dropped Danny off at school this morning she went back to the apartment and unpacked the rest of the boxes. She had gotten a call from Patrick this morning but didn't answer it. She wasn't ready for that yet. He left a message wanting to know how she and Danny were doing. Sam could hear the guilt in his voice and tried not to let it affect her. He had made his choice after trying his hardest to have him be hers. Sam really wanted to be mad but she understood. Jason was it for her and Robin was it for Patrick. You can't control what your heart wants. And neither Jason's or Patrick's heart wanted her. Sam shook her head and the thought away. She was tired of crying over something that wasn't going to change.

As she came closer to the nurses station she heard a loud voice. She instantly knew who it was. Carly. But why was she yelling? As Sam got closer she could see that she was yelling at Liz. Liz had a defensive stance and a hard face.

"You are nothing but a whore who will do anything to get a man in her bed…" Sam's eyes got wide as she heard the words come from Carly's mouth.

"Carly, what are you doing? This is a hospital." Sam said as she walked over to them to try and calm Carly down.

Carly whipped around to Sam and said "She knew! She has known for months that Jake was Jason and never said a word!"

Sam stood back shocked. She looked over at Elizabeth and could see that annoyance written on her face. "I ran into Laura this morning at Kelly's and she told me everything." Carly sneered at Liz.

Elizabeth's annoyed changed to worried after she said it. "She is lying Carly. I would never keep Jason away from his family." Liz tried to defend herself.

"Oh, bullshit! Why would she lie about this Liz? She doesn't have anything to gain from lying." Carly said.

Sam looked back to Liz and knew it was true. And Sam was done playing nice.

She walked up to Elizabeth and punched her right in the eye. Elizabeth fell back with a cry and landed hard on the floor. Carly let out a laugh and walked closer to Liz.

Sam glared down at her and said "If you ever come near me again you will get a lot more than a black eye. You stay the hell away from me and you stay the hell away from Jason. I know he isn't going to want a damn thing to do with you once he finds out." Sam said to her coldly.

"He already knows." Sam heard Carly say. She turned to her and said "What?"

"Laura said that he overheard her and Liz talking and that is how he found out."

Sam was in shock. If he knew this, why hadn't he come to tell her? "I tried calling him after I found out and it went straight to voice mail." She explained.

Sam gave Elizabeth one last glare before walking away. She picked up Danny's medicine and went for a walk. She ended up down by the docks looking out to Nikolas's place. They only way that Elizabeth would know is from him. He had told Elizabeth the truth and not her. And Liz used it to her advantage to get Jason in her bed. She felt her anger rise the more she thought about it. She was making her way toward the launch when she heard "He's not there."

Sam turned around and saw Jason standing there. She looked into his eyes and saw something different in them. He wasn't looking at her as if she were a stranger. He was looking at her the way he used to. "What?" she asked.

Jason came down the steps and walked closer to her. "He is at the PCPD. He is being booked for Hayden's shooting." Sam eyes bugged out of her head.

"What?" she whispered in shock. Jason took a deep breath and said "I asked Spinelli to look into her shooting. Something was just off to me. And he found the link between Nikolas and the real shooter. And a photo of the hitman at the garage. I gave it all to Dante before I went out there to get him to sign ELQ back over to the Quartermaine's."

Sam could not believe what she was hearing. How could Nikolas stoop so low? "He tried to have her killed just so that Hayden wouldn't tell you who you really were?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

Jason nodded his head and walked closer. "That and he wanted to keep ELQ. He knew I would be the only one able to take it away." Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. Jason looked at her and couldn't believe that he could ever forget her. "You are more beautiful that I remember." He found himself whispering. Sam's eyes popped open and she looked at him with shock.

"What?" she asked.

Jason came over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Last night I went back to the penthouse. The second I walked into the door, I was hit with a memory. You remember the time I came home from the hospital after getting my memory back? I carried you over the thresh hold?" Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes as she nods her head. "So do I." he whispered. "I also remember the time you tripped down the stairs in your stripper outfit." Sam smiled through her tears as Jason went on "I remember you falling asleep on the couch while you were pregnant with Lila, I remember the first time we kissed was after Emily's wedding, I remember it all." He said to her.

Sam could barely see him through her tears. "You remember?" she whispered.

Jason leaned forward and rested his head to hers. "I also remember why I love you. And that I am never going to stop." Sam closed her eyes at the emotions running through her. Jason was back. He was really back. Jason placed both his hands on her face and brought her lips up to his. All the fuzziness in his head melted away with a single touch of her lips. Everything was so clear to him now because of Sam. It was always because of Sam. The had been apart for 2 years but with one kiss it all came natural. Like they had never been apart. And he was going to make sure they never were again.


	3. Payback

Payback

Jason pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on Sam's. Sam closed her eyes at the feelings running through her. She was happy, sad, furious, and exhausted. Not because she as tired but because she was tired of fighting. Sam pulled away from him and took a step back from him. He looked up into her husband's face and saw him in his eyes. She saw the love in them. She saw the joy but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam turned her back to him and ran her hands through her hair laughing humorlessly "What's wrong? Everything is wrong, Jason. In the span of one week my entire life has been turned upside down mare times then I can count. I went from finding out my husband was alive to him wanting nothing to do with me because he doesn't remember me to now he does remember me and we are just supposed to pick up where we left off and I just…I can't, Jason." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Jason felt his heart drop to his stomach at her words. "We have been through so much, Jason. We are constantly going from one problem to another and I can't do that anymore. I can't keep fighting for us. I shouldn't have to, but I always am." Sam shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sam, everything is going to be ok now. I am not going back to the business and I am not ever going to leave you and Danny again." Jason said taking a step toward her.

"You can't promise that, Jason. You have before and you are always taken from me. If not from the business, then by Elizabeth." She said in hatred.

"Elizabeth is out of my life for good, Sam." Sam shook her head "She is Jake's mother. She will always be in your life. She will eventually wear you down because she always does. You are blinded by her and I am always the one that suffers in the end. I can't trust you when it comes to her. You have proven that more than once. Every time there is something wrong with us, she shows up and I am just supposed to take it because she was your friend and the mother of your child. Never once did you even try to understand that her being around makes me uncomfortable. I am always the one making sacrifices for us, Jason. And I am done doing it."

Sam walked over to him and placed her hands on each side of his face "Jason, we are not meant to be together. It shouldn't be this hard. We shouldn't have to keep going through obstacles to be together. That is not the way love is supposed to work." She said.

Jason brought his hands up and placed then over hers. "Sam, please…"

Sam leaned up and kissed his forehead "You deserve to be happy. And I really hope that you find that, Jason. After what you have been through, no one deserves it more." Sam dropped her hands and moved around him.

Jason held on to one of her hands, stopping her. "I love you. I am going to prove to that to you. I'm not giving up, Sam." Sam refused to meet his gaze as her hand fell from his grasp. Her tears fell freely as she continued walking away, leaving a heartbroken but determined Jason behind.

It had been a week since that day and true to his word, Jason had not given up. Not when Sam told him over and over they were don't. Not even when she gave him the signed divorce papers. Sam finally knew what Jason had gone through when she did that. Seeing the devastated look on his face when she handed him those papers broke her heart all over again. But in her head she knew it was the right thing. No matter what her heart was telling her. And Jason knew her heart was telling her it as wrong. He had been there. He just needed a way to make her listen to it. He sat on his couch trying his hardest to come up with a way to make her see. There was a knock at the door that pulled him out of his thoughts. He walked over and answered the door and was shocked to see Lucky standing behind it. He quickly recovered from it when he remembered that he was one of the people that had kept the truth from him.

"What do you want?" Jason said in a dead tone.

"I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Jason really just wanted to shut the door in his face but he had a few things to say to the man so he allowed him in.

"I got a call from Elizabeth begging me to come back to town because you had had her arrested." Lucky said turning to face Jason.

"And?" Jason shrugged.

"So it's true? You had her put in jail? Jason, what in the hell is the matter with you? She is a mother." Lucky raged.

Jason laughed humorlessly and said "She is no mother, Lucky. Not a good one anyway. She used my son to make sure her precious was kept. She allowed her kids to count on a man that she knew had his own family. She played them. That is a good mother to you?"

"Elizabeth had been making bad choices but they are not on her. If you would just leave her alone…"

"Don't!" Jason yelled. "Don't put this on me. I had no idea who I was. But she did. Nikolas did. Laura did." Jason took a dangerous step closer to him and said "And so did you. You want to sit here and blame me for the way this turned out when all along you had the power to stop it? All because you are a shit father just like your old man, you allowed my wife and my son to go on thinking I was dead because Elizabeth was all that mattered. If you had just done what everyone refused to do, none of this would have happened. You want to blame someone for Elizabeth being where she is? Look in a mirror."

Lucky shook his head and said "I was doing what I thought was best for everyone."

Jason laughed and said "I have said that line so many times but now that I hear it, it is nothing but bullshit. You want to do what is best for everyone then you tell the truth. You want to do what is best for everyone then you make sure that the people you care about aren't hurt. You sit here and say you care about those boys but if you had just done the right thing then their mother wouldn't be going to prison." Jason looked him dead in the eyes and said "You are Cam and Aiden's father. Not much of one but you are. So if you want to allow her to be around them that is your choice. But my son will never see her again. She will never lay eyes on Jake again. She doesn't deserve to after she all but ruined him." Jason walked around him to go and open the door for him to leave when he heard

"That is not your choice to make either, Jason."

Jason stopped dead and whipped around "Excuse me?" he said.

He watched Lucky pull a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. When I went to see Elizabeth she told me that Jake is really my son and not yours."

Jason shook his head and said "I don't have time for anymore of her bullshit lies, Lucky."

"That is why I have a court order for another blood test." He held the paper out to Jason.

Jason took it from his hands and looked down at it. He looked at it and saw that it was real. "This is another lie, Lucky. Jake is my son…"

"Not legally. As far as the law goes he is still mine. Tomorrow we will find out for sure." Lucky walked around him and out the door as Jason was left to wonder if what he had put Sam through all those years were for nothing.

Sam was sitting on her couch looking online at houses she and Danny could move into. She had looked at a few of them yesterday but Danny had not liked any of them. She was starting to think he and his father were up to something because Danny kept asking why they didn't just move back in with him. At the thought of Jason Sam realized that he had not called today or yesterday. He usually called a few times a day to check in with her and Danny. A part of her found it annoying but ever since they had told Danny that he was his father she understood the need to want to see and speak with him as much as possible. There was a knock at her door and she set aside her computer to go and answer it. When she opened the door she saw Jason standing there and he didn't look good.

"Jason…" "Hi. I know I should have called first but I was wondering if I could see Danny."

The look of him was more than Sam could take. He looked broken. She allowed him in and called out for Danny. "Jason, what's wrong?" she asked.

Before he could answer Danny came into the room and saw his dad. "Daddy!" he ran over and Jason lifted him up and held him close to him. He wrapped his arms tight around him but not too tight that he hurt him. He closed his eyes and let himself feel his son in his arms. His son.

"Jason, your starting to scare me. Is everything ok?" Sam stepped closer to stand in front of him. Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw her worry and didn't want her to think something was wrong. "I'm fine." He said.

She gave him a look and said "You are not fine, Jason. What is going on?" He looked down to Danny and Sam could see that he didn't want to say it in front of him.

"Danny, why don't you go and finish putting your toys away so that you can visit with Daddy." She said. Danny nodded his head and Jason set him down and watched him go back into his room.

Sam turned back to Jason and asked "Now what is going on?"

"Lucky showed up at my door yesterday." He finally said.

Sam felt her blood run cold for a moment. She used to think of Lucky Spencer as a friend. Someone that she could trust. That all went away when she found out that he was yet just one more person that knew that Jason was alive and didn't tell her. "What did he want?" she asked.

"Apparently Elizabeth called him when she got arrested and asked him to come. And like the lap dog he is, he came." He said in disgust. Sam had to stop the giggle she felt in her at his words. Lap dog described Lucky Spencer perfectly.

"Elizabeth told him that Jake was really his son. And that she needed him to make sure that their son was not raised by a mobster." Jason said.

All amusement in Sam died. "What?" she whispered.

Jason nodded his head. "Lucky got a court order to have another DNA test done on Jake. And because he is still Jake's legal father, there was nothing I could do about it. The test was this morning." He finished on a whisper.

Sam felt a sense of dread come over her. "And?" she asked although she knew she didn't need to.

"She lied." Jason said. "His entire life, she lied to both me and Lucky. She knew from the start that Jake's was Lucky's and never said a damn word." Sam was at a loss for words. Her and Jason's entire life had changed because of that. Elizabeth knew the only way to get them apart would be to have his kid so she made it happen.

The anger in Sam was getting to a boiling point and she was getting tired of controlling it. A part of her wanted to rage at Jason for allowing her in their lives but she knew that this all was on one person. And that one person was going to answer for it. Sam took a deep breath and said to Jason "Why don't you spend the day with Danny. I know that it will take you a while to get over it but I know from experience that Danny is the best medicine for anything."

Jason smiled and looked to Danny's room. "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your day." He said. "Jason, Danny is your son too. Anytime you want to see him or spend time with him, please don't hesitate to do it. He needs you just as much as you need him." She smiled.

She called for him from his room once again and told him "How would you like to spend the day with daddy?" his eyes lit up. He had yet to spend any alone time with his father since he found out about him. "Really?" he asked looking up to his dad.

Jason leaned down and said "Yep, just us. And we can do anything that you want to do." Danny smiled big. "Why don't you go and get your coat?" Sam told her son.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Jason said as he stood up. "Of course. Danny has been asking to do this all week." She smiled.

Danny came back out with his coat and put it on. "You ready to go?" Jason asked his son. "Yep." Danny gave his mom a hug and kiss and the boys were off. Sam closed the door behind them and went to pick up her coat. She waited a while to make sure the boys were long gone before grabbing her coat and making her way out the door. She had a lot to do before the end of the day.

Jason and Danny walking into the living room of Sonny and Carly's place. The minute Carly sees Danny her whole face lit up. "There is my favorite guy!" Danny made a dash for his aunt Carly and she picked him up in her arms. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok." He answered. Carly looked over to Jason and narrowed her eyes "What is the matter?" Jason took Danny from her arms and set him down "Why don't you go and find Morgan? I'm sure he could use a little cheering up too."

Danny nodded and went in search of his cousin. "Jason, what the hell is going on? Why is Danny so sad?" Carly demanded.

Jason took a deep breath and face his friends "Because I had to tell him something."

"What was it?" Sonny asked. "That Jake is not really his brother." Both Carly and Sonny stared at him shocked. "What?" Carly asked. Jason proceeded to tell the mhat had happened and just as he thought, Carly went nuts.

"That stupid, hypocritical bitch! And who the hell does Lucky think he is? All of a sudden he is ok to be a dad? Isn't that why he left town in the first place?" "Carly…" Jason started but she went on "She just can't help herself can she? She always has to ruin Sam's life so that she can have you. She isn't getting away with it this time."

"Carly, stop!" Jason said as she made a move to leave.

She turned around and said "Are you really going to sit here and try and defend her? Because if you are I will shoot your sorry ass." She seethed. Jason heard Sonny chuckle but ignored him.

"No, I'm not defending her at all. But she is not yours to handle."

Carly narrowed her eyes and said "And I am supposed to trust that you will? When have you ever held Elizabeth responsible for what she has done?"

"I get that you're mad, Carly. I am too but we need to let Sam deal with her as she wants." Jason says.

Carly and Sonny both looked at him shocked. "You are going to let Sam deal with her?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded his head. "After the tests came back, I went to see Sam because I really needed to see Danny. I told her what was going on and she suggested that I spend the day with him. I was going to ask her if I could anyway but with her offering I knew she had something planned. As much as this is about me, it is about Sam more. The whole reason Elizabeth did this is because she wanted Sam and I to split up. She wanted Sam out of the way and I let that happen. Sam needs to be the one that confronts her with this. I told her I never wanted to see her again and that she wasn't the mother of my child. Now she really isn't so there is no reason for me to see her. But Sam has every right to."

Carly stood there and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk "There may be hope for you yet." She said.

Jason raised his eyebrows at her in question. "Don't get me wrong, if Sam decides to leave you hanging for the rest of your life, it is what you deserve and she has my full support in it. But if you keep this attitude up, maybe you have a shot."

Jason looked over to Sonny who was trying to hide his smile before looking back to Carly "Since when were you Sam's biggest fan?"

Carly looked at him with a serious face and said "Since I had to watch what losing you did to her. Since I had to watch her try and find a way to go on without you for the sake of her and her son. And I had to watch her try and find a way to go on after you kicked them to the curb. You have no idea what it is like to think the love of your life is dead. But right about now I am guessing you know what it is like to know the love of your life wants nothing to do with you. And know that you may never get them back."

Sam sat across the table in a visiting room at the county jail waiting for Elizabeth. After she left her place she had put in a call to her father and asked for a favor. She knew he was out of the business but he was able to give it to her without creating a problem for himself. The door opened and in walked Elizabeth in a blue jumpsuit. She looked like hell and it gave Sam great satisfaction to see her this way. The officer cuffed her to the table and went over the rules. He then gave Sam a small nod and left the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Elizabeth asked with a sneer.

Sam cocked her head and said "What's with the attitude? I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing in here." Sam smiled.

Liz narrowed her eyes and said "Tell me want you want Sam before I call for the guard."

"Oh, you can call all you want but no one will be coming in here." Sam said. Liz sat up straighter and got a worried look on her face. Sam laughed and said "Don't worry, Lizzy. I'm not going to hurt you. Not physically anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"You crossed way over the line, Elizabeth. You took things too far and now it is my turn to make you suffer." Liz snorted and said "I see Jason told you. But you know it won't matter. Jason will forgive me, Sam. He always does."

Sam shook her head "Not this time. You won't be seeing Jason again. I made sure of it." She said with a smile.

"Oh, really? And how did you do that?" Liz asked. "By framing you for murder."

The smile dropped from her face as Elizabeth looked at her "What?" She asked.

"Being the daughter of a Jerome and Cassadine has a lot of perks. Those names on their own strike fear in people's hearts but I am the only one that is both." Sam leaned forward on the table and said "But do you know what really scares people about me, Elizabeth? What really makes them quiver with fear? Being Jason Morgan's wife." The hatred that came into her eyes made Sam smile wider. "Let me tell you what is going on right about now. You see two days ago, I'm sure you know, a woman was stabbed to death in the showers." Sam said.

Elizabeth did know that because the place went on lockdown. "And right now the guards are doing a sweep of everyone's cells looking for the murder weapon. And they are going to find it. Under your mattress with your finger prints on it."

Elizabeth froze at her words. "In about 2 minutes the warden is going to come in here and you are going to be charged with that murder. And you are going to spend the rest of your life behind bars." Sam finished with a smile.

Elizabeth shook her head "No, there is no way you will get away with this. There are cameras all over including in here. They will know that you set it up."

Sam laughed and said "Camera system is down today for maintenance. In fact, there is no record of me being here today at all." Sam said. Sam could see Elizabeth start to panic and smiled "My best friend isn't a computer genius for nothing." Sam pushed back her chair and stood up but not before leaning down to whisper to her face "Have a nice life in hell, Lizzy." Sam went and knocked on the door and waited for the guard to open it. As soon as the door was shut, she heard Elizabeth scream that it was a lie and she smiled in happiness that Elizabeth Webber was finally getting what she deserved.

Sam saw him standing there and fought the urge to go and push him into the freezing water. She hadn't been looking for him but she was more that glad that she had run into him. "Thinking of more ways that you can help ruin people's lives?" Sam asked as she descended the stains on the docks.

Lucky turned around and saw her and his eyes went guilty. "Sam…"

"Shut up. You do not get to try and defend yourself because there is now way to do that." Sam sneered. "You come back to town and try and play the hero in giving Elizabeth back her son and then just leave after denying my son his father? You think you are going to get to walk away from that?" Sam asked.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Sam. You were happy with Patrick and…"

"You know you sound just like your piece of shit brother. You really need to stop acting like any of this was for me. This had nothing to do with me and everything to do with the fact that you are just as much of a little bitch when it comes to Elizabeth as ever. You let her call the shots because you sure as hell have no balls to do it yourself. She gives you a call and cries her tears and plays the victim and your sorry pathetic ass comes crawling back just like you always do. Because you actually believe she wants you." Sam said.

"Elizabeth did want me until Jason came into the picture again." Lucky tried to defend himself.

Sam laughs in his face "You really think that? Honey, you were never what she really wanted. You were what she settled for."

"That is not true. She married me. Twice!" he said.

"The second time, she was in love with Jason. She was playing you, Lucky! She wanted the nice normal father for her kids but she wanted the dangerous bad boy in her bed. And you and Jason both fell for it. You believed her at face value and never questioned her. The entire time you thought that you were raising another man's child, again, you were really raising your own. Because it was the only way she could keep Jason on the hook so that when she got over her fear of his life and was ready to have him back, she could dangle Jake in front of him to make it happen. The only reason she told you the truth now was because it was the only way to get you back to town to help her. You will never be who she really want's, Lucky. That will always be Jason. You are nothing more than a pawn in her scheming." Sam finished.

Lucky shook his head and said "Elizabeth has always loved me. She always will."

"The girl loved you Lucky. But the woman only used you. But you don't have to worry about that anymore." Sam smiled.

Lucky narrowed his eyes on her and said "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that your one and only is finally getting what she has had coming to her for a very long time. She is going to finally pay for the hurt she has caused both me and my son. And so are you."

"What?"

"Jake Doe's identity was an F.B.I case, Lucky. As a cop you should know that with holding that information is a crime. And if you think it is not very well known that you have known the truth as long as Elizabeth has, then you are stupider than ever. You see, when you came riding back into town to play Elizabeth's hero, you ended up screwing yourself. Because I just came from the PCPD to let them know that you are here in Port Charles. So there should be a warrant out for your arrest at any time now. And if I may suggest, if you want leniency, turn yourself in so that you aren't in prison any longer that you have to be." Sam cuffed him on his shoulder and walked past him. "You should have just told the truth, Lucky. You should have just told the truth." Sam sang out as she walked back up the stairs.

Sam waited in her apartment for Jason to get back with Danny. He had called and said he was on his way 10 minutes ago and Sam wanted to make sure her demeanor was ok before Jason figured out what she had done. There as a knock on the door and Sam went to answer in revealing Jason and their son. "Wow, you look like you had quite a day." Sam smiled at her boy.

Jason's arms were full of toys and other things Sam couldn't quite make out. "We went to the carnival and it was so much fun mommy." Sam laughed at her son and his Ironman face pain. She looked up and Jason and said "You can put that stuff in his room. He is going to want to put it away."

Jason nodded his head and said "Thank God." Sam laughed as he went into the room.

"You have a good time with daddy?" he nodded his head and yawned. Sam smiled and said "Why don't you go and take a shower and wash your face and then maybe daddy can read to you before you go to bed." Danny nodded his head and went to get ready for bed.

Jason came back out of Danny's room and said "They said that stuff wasn't permanent so I let him get it." Sam smiled and said "Danny loved face paint. Did you guys have fun?"

Jason nodded his head "Yeah, we did. He is a little ball of energy but I love it. In all the time I spent with Elizabeth's kids, today was the first time I actually felt like a dad. It was the best day ever." He said with a smile.

Sam returned it and watched as his smile turned into a smirk "How did your day go?" he asked knowingly.

Sam glared at him and said "Did you have me followed?"

Jason laughed and said "I don't work for Sonny anymore, Sam. I don't have that perk. You really think I didn't know why you wanted me to take Danny for the day?" he asked.

"I wanted you to have some time with our son to help you." Sam said honestly.

"Yes, I do believe that but I also know that you wanted to deal with Elizabeth." Sam narrowed her eyes on him and it just made him laugh more.

"So are you going to ask?" She said.

Jason shook his head and said "No. if you want me to know you will tell me. I washed my hands of Elizabeth before this. This is all yours." Sam stood there in shock at what he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "So you really want nothing to do with her? Because she seems pretty convinced that you are going to forgive her. And considering your track record, I think she could be right."

Jason walked over to Sam and placed his hands on either side of her head "I know that my past concerning Elizabeth is not the best. And I know the person that always suffers for it is you. But I am done, Sam. She means nothing to me. I know that I have to prove that to you and so much more. All I want is the chance to do that." He pleads with her.

Sam tried to stay strong but the look in his eyes is making it hard. Sam knows that he is telling the truth but she doesn't want to get hurt again.

"I know that I can make you happy. I know that we can make each other happy because we belong together. I have never believed in soulmates before you, Sam. But I know that you are mine and I am yours. Please let me prove that to you." He added.

Sam thought back over their time together and knew that he was right. No one had made her happier that Jason. The last time she can remember being genuinely happy was with Jason. But no one had broken her heart the way he had either. Sam knew that if she wanted to have the happiness back then she needed to take the chance of being hurt again. She needed to believe that it would be worth that chance. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I swear to God Jason, if you ever again…"

She was cut off by Jason leaning in and sealing his lips over hers. Sam sighed into the kiss as she let herself believe in him again. Her head was still a little guarded but she could feel it in her heart that everything was going to be ok. After two years, they were finally home.


	4. Peace

Peace

Jason walked up to the penthouse door and walked through it. "Daddy!" he heard and looked up to see Sam and Danny sitting at the table in the dining room and smiled at them. Danny ran over to his dad and Jason leaned down and picked him up into his arms. It had been a pretty eventful month since Sam had agreed to give them another chance. First up was Nikolas's trial in which he was found guilty and sentenced to 25 years in prison, without the possibility of parole. A week later Elizabeth was also found guilty in her trial and was given the max, life in prison. It had been a big relief to Jason that she was out of their lives forever. As was Nikolas. Lucky was not penalizing for his part in keeping the secret. Considering his connections, he was able to get off scot free. A part of Sam was pissed but when she found out that had packed up the bays and left town she decided to let it go. Sam and Jason had both decided to let Laura off the hook also since she went with him to help him out.

After things had kind of settled, Jason remembered that Franco was living in Port Charles and needed to take care of that. He had payed Franco a visit and made sure to stress to him that heh ad his memory back and if he wanted to stay alive, he would get the hell out of town as fast as he could. There was no way in hell Jason was going to allow the man that made their life hell stay living this close to Sam and Danny. Franco was gone within a few days. But by far Jason's biggest problem had been his father-in-law. Julian didn't want Jason in Sam and Danny's life considering their past. Alexis had been kind enough to tell him about all that Jason and Sam had been through and since then Julian had been doing his best to convince Sam that she and Danny were better off without him. it was like dealing with Alexis all over again.

Sam had told her father that they were giving it another try but no matter what she said, he was not convinced. Sam was not aware of the number of times that Julian had talked to him and tried to convince him that they were better off without him. he threw every bad mistake in his face and talked about how happy Sam and Danny had been with Patrick. It pissed Jason off to no end but he knew he could hurt Julian because he was Sam's dad. He had tried to keep Sam as far away from their disagreements as possible. But after just running into him again and what he had said, Jason knew he could no longer keep them to himself. Sam smiled big at him as he came over to her and gave her and lingering kiss. They had yet to move back in together full time but they spent most of their time together either here or at her apartment.

"Hi, how was your day?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her.

Danny sat in his father's lap but was focused of playing with the toys that were on the table. "Well, it was good." Jason started but looked at Danny before continuing in a lowed voice "Until I ran into your dad."

Sam looked at him with a worried look and said "What do you mean? What happened?"

Jason sighed and said "I really didn't want to involve you because he is your dad but I am not going to let him try and bully me out of your life like Alexis did."

"But my dad told me that he had accepted…" Sam stopped mid-sentence when it dawned on her that it had been an act. Sam took a deep breath and asked "What did he say to you?"

"His exact words were 'Just because I am out of the business doesn't mean I don't remember how to deal with people.' Sam, I know that you would love nothing more than for us to get along but after today, I can't see that ever happening. Your father and I will have to learn to deal with each other for the sake of you and Danny, but friends we will never be." Jason said with a smile.

Sam could not believe that her father had threatened to take Jason away from her and Danny again. He had lied to her so many times but this time it was too much. Sam leaned over and pressed her forehead to Jason's and said "I'm sorry. If I had known…"

"Sam, stop. You don't control your father. He's an adult who makes his own decisions. I just want you to know that I am not going anywhere no matter the threats he makes." He leaned in a kissed her lips softly.

Sam smiled and thought back over the last month. Jason had proved that not only was he never leaving them but that they came first. He no longer dropped what he was doing every time that Carly or Sonny called. He wasn't a part of Sonny's organization any more either so he wasn't being called out at all hours of the day. He was there for them at all times and he was there to tuck Danny in every night. He was finally able to be a real father and it got to Sam every time she saw the two of them together.

Jason pulled back and looked down to Danny "I happen to know that it is about an hour past someone's bedtime." Danny looked up innocently at his father and asked "Who's?"

Sam laughed as Jason shook his head and through Danny over his shoulder "Come on, it's time for bed. Saw goodnight to your mom." Sam gave her son a kiss and watched as the two of them disappeared up the stairs. Sam let out a happy sigh and was incredibly thankful that they had gotten their family back after so many people had tried to keep them a part. And now someone new was trying to do the same thing, Sam decided that first thing in the morning she was going to go and see her dad and tell him the way things were going to go.

The next morning Sam walked off the elevator to the office of Crimson. She saw Maxie and Dillon working on something. Maxie saw her friend and smiled "Hey, Sam. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to my dad. Is he in?" she asked. Maxie nodded and said "He's in his office talking to Nina." Sam smiled to Dillon and then walked in the direction of her father's office.

The door was open and when she walked up to it she could see Nina showing her father some paper work. She knocked on the door and they both turned to look at her. "Hey honey." Her dad said with a smile. He asked Nina to excuse them and Nina gave Sam a nod as she left the room. "What's up?" he asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Sam said as she went to sit in the chair across from his desk.

"I know mom hasn't told you this because I specifically asked her not to. But I figure now is the time to tell you." Sam started. "Tell me what?" Julian asked his daughter. "That you had another grandchild." Sam watched at the shock registered on her father's face.

Sam knew this was going to be a hard conversation to have but she needed to make him see why Jason was so good for her and not bad. "What?" he whispered.

"A few months after I came to town, I started seeing Sonny. He and Carly were separated at the time. It didn't last long and when he decided to go back to Carly it ended. But then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him because I had decided to get an abortion. But I couldn't go through with it. Jason found out about it and made me tell Sonny. But considering Michael was so young and Morgan was just a baby, Jason thought it would be best if he told everyone that he was the baby's father. So we did. And that worked great for a few months. Until Sonny decided he could let another man raise his baby. The truth came out but Jason asked me to stay with him. he wanted to be there for me and the baby because he knew Sonny wasn't going to be able to be the father that she deserved…"

"She?" Julian asked in a soft voice. Sam smiled softly and said "It was a girl. I was going to name her Lila after Jason's grandmother who passed away while I was pregnant. About a month before my due date, Kristina got sick. She needed a stem cell transplant and everyone that they tested wasn't a match. Sonny came to me and asked me but after I found out there was a 10% risk to my baby I said no. Mom was really upset and she came to ask me again and when I said no she got angry. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and Jason telling me that my daughter was dead. She was still born." Sam reached up and wiped away the few tears the fell from her eyes.

Julian swallowed past the lump in his throat. He had no idea that his daughter had been through something like this. "After the baby was born, they had to work on saving my life."

Julian snapped his eyes to his daughters. "What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wouldn't stop bleeding. And after she was out, I coded." Sam stood up and walked over to the window in the office. "They were able to stabilize me after a few hours but they didn't know if I would survive. It was taking me longer that they expected to wake up." Sam turned to face her father. She could see the sadness in his eyes and felt a little guilty for laying this on him but she knew he needed to hear it. "Jason was the only one by my side throughout all of it. Alexis didn't know I was her daughter yet and Danny was in Hawaii. I had no one except Jason. He refused to leave my side until I woke up. And when I did, he stayed. He didn't have to. The baby was gone and there was no real need for me to need him anymore. But he refused to leave me." Sam smile a little and then finished "I didn't know it at the time but it was because of him. He was my reason for living. I survived the worst time in my life because he refused to give up on me. The reason you are able to even have me and Danny in your life is because of him."

Julian looked to his daughter with questioning eyes. "I know that Jason and I have had our issues and that we have had a hard past. But no one knows what is best for me other than me. I have had many people, including Jason, try and tell me what is best for me. It almost completely destroyed me and mom. It took me a long time after what she did for me to be able to trust her and let her in to my life on a personal level. I know that you have been trying to get Jason out of mine and Danny's life. You have been assuming that it is what is best for us but what you are actually doing is doing what you want. And it needs to stop now." Sam said.

Julian stood up and said "Sam, I know what his life has done to you. Men like Jason make the business their life. It will not be long before he is back to being Sonny's enforcer and you and Danny will have targets on your backs again."

"How many times did you tell mom and me that you were out of the business when it was nothing but a lie? How are we supposed to trust that this time you are telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Because I am. There is nothing about the life that calls me back but Jason Morgan is a danger junkie, you said it yourself. He will go back eventually and it will be the last ten years of your life all over again. Is that really what you want for Danny?" he asked.

"What I want for my son is to have everything I never had. Including a great father." Sam snapped back. "I grew up with a father that would have rather sell me for a few bucks than show me an ounce of love that Jason has shown Danny. Then I grow up and come to realize that my actual father isn't that different. He would rather have had power than me in his life. The only reason I even know about you is because Sonny outed you. It has nothing to do with the fact that you love me or ever wanted to be a part of my life. The business was more important to you. Jason's business was never more important than me and Danny. He went to work that night because I told him it was ok. He wanted to stay home with me and Danny but I told him to go. You are constantly proving that my happiness means nothing to you while Jason is bending over backwards to try and find a way to make peace with you to make me happy. That is the difference between you and Jason." Sam walked away from him and to the door.

"Sam…" He called out after her.

Sam turned around and said "I have lived just fine without you in my life for a very long time. I barely survived without Jason. So if you want to make this a choice for me, you will be very disappointed in the answer." With that, Sam walked out of his office leaving her father to think about what she had said.

Sam had picked Danny up from school and was on her way to the park. Every day for an hour after school Sam let Danny play on the playground. After the morning she had had with her father, all she really wanted was to be around Danny. Jason had called and said that he would meet them at the park and bring them back home. While things had been going great between them, it still didn't feel official with them not living together. Jason had not wanted to push her with too much too soon so he had agreed when she suggested they stay living apart for a while. But now Sam was regretting that. Well, maybe not so much regret but tiered of waiting. She was ready for their family to be whole again.

"Hey Sam." She heard from her left. She looked over and saw Patrick standing there.

Sam had not seen him in over a month since he had gone in search of Robin. She hadn't heard if she had been found either. Her anger at him was gone but she felt a little uneasy around him considering the way they left things. "Hey, Patrick. When did you get back into town?" She asked politely.

"Yesterday. Robin and I decided to stay in Paris for the holiday so that we could have some family time." He answered.

Sam waited for the twinge of hurt by his statement but it never came. She smiled at him and said "That must have made Emma happy. So you obviously found Robin. Was she ok?" Sam asked with genuine concern.

"She was being held by Jerry Jax. But we were able to get her out and Jerry finally put behind bars. She wasn't hurt physically." Patrick explained. Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. Jerry Jax would not be behind bars for long. He always found a way out of them. She just hoped he would never return to Port Charles.

"So how have you and Danny been?" Patrick asked. Sam could see the guilt in his eyes.

She smiled and looked over to Danny, who was playing on the monkey bars. "We've been great. A lot has happened since you've been gone."

Patrick nodded his head "Yeah I heard about Elizabeth and Nikolas. I can't believe that Elizabeth actually knew the truth about Jason and never said anything. It is so out of character for her." Sam decided to keep her comment about that to herself. She knew that Patrick considered Liz a friend and her actions were a shock to him. Before she could say anything else she saw Jason come up behind Patrick. Jason took notice of the man and Sam could see him tense up. She smiled and went to her feel. She walked around Patrick and right into Jason's arms.

Patrick watched as Sam and Jason embraced and her laid a kiss on her that made him blush. When he pulled away, he looked to Patrick. Patrick saw the guarded look come on his face. "Patrick. Did you find Robin?" Jason asked.

Patrick explained everything to Jason. At the mention of Jerry Jax Jason asked "Are the charges going to stick?"

"According to Anna they have enough to put him away for life. He'll never see the light of day again." Jason nodded and looked down to Sam who smiled up at him. "I'm glad that Robin is home safe." Jason said to the man.

Before Patrick could answer Danny ran up to them and jumped into his father's arms. Patrick watched the family and felt a small pang in his heart. He had really wanted things to work out with Sam. It was different with Sabrina. He felt like he had to move on and she was the answer to that. But with Sam it was more real. But deep down he knew that they were both where they belonged. "I had better get going. Robin was going to the hospital to see about getting her job back and she should be done by now."

Jason stuck his hand out for him to shake and said "Tell Robin I am glad she is home." Patrick shook his hand and with one last smile to Sam he left the park.

"I'm glad that she is home now. I know what she went through to make sure that you came home to us and I am very grateful to her for it." Sam said up to Jason. Jason nodded his head and said "So am I. it may have taken us a while but we are finally back where we belong." Sam smiled as he leaned in a kissed her. He pulled away looking to his son "Are you ready to go? Grandma Monica is expecting you in an hour. She has been complaining about not seeing you enough and had requested that you spent the weekend with her. What do you think?" Sam and Jason laughed at the being look that came over Danny's face. "Let's go and get you packed and then we will take you over to grandma's." Sam said as Jason set him down and they both held one of his hands in theirs and walked out of the park.

After dropping Danny off at him mom's, Jason and Sam had decided to get Chinese for dinner. Neither one wanted to cook so it seemed like the perfect solution. Sam went to the kitchen to get them some beers while Jason ordered the food. "Your dad stopped by the office this afternoon." Jason said shocking Sam.

She had just talked to her father this morning. "And what did he have to say this time?" She asked a little annoyed. "That he was backing off." Sam jerked back and said "What?"

Jason nodded his head "He said that he was in no position to judge anyone considering his past but with you being his daughter, he was just afraid for you and Danny. But he said that from now on that he was going to accept my place in your life and in Danny's and not interfere. As long as I didn't screw up again." He finished with a mocking smile.

Sam laughed softly and walked over to Jason. When she got close he pulled her in his arms and Sam said "I don't think he will have to worry about that anymore."

Jason looked down at her seriously and said "No he won't." he leaned in a captured her lips in a searing kiss that radiated all over her body. Jason pulled her closer and deepened the kiss causing Sam to moan. Before they could go further the doorbell rang and Jason groaned in frustration.

Sam smiled against his lips and said "You had better get that." Jason pulled her hips closer to his so there was no mistaking the hardness pressing against her. "I think you should be the one to get it." Sam giggled and pulled away from him.

She went to answer the door and paid the guys for their food. They set the containers out on the coffee table and sat on the floor and started to eat. They talked about everything while they ate. They had decided to take a family vacation during the summer when Danny got out of school. They were going to ask him where he wanted to go. When they got done eating, they put the left overs in the fridge and went to sit on the couch. Jason started a fire Sam snuggled up close to him as they watched the flames dance.

Sam closed her eyes as she felt Jason run his hands along her back and sighed deeply. "What was that for?" he asked a little amused.

"I can't remember the last time it was like this." She said softly.

"Like what?" he kissed the top of her head.

"Peaceful. I've only ever been at peace with you. And I find that ironic considering that most of our time together was nothing but chaos." She smiled. Jason laughed softly and as Sam pulled back a little and looked at him "I want us to live together again."

Jason looked back at his wife shocked. "What?"

"I have loved the last month but it still feels like something is missing and I know it is because we don't live together officially yet. And I am ready for us to." She explained.

Jason sat up a little straighter and asked "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready."

Sam smiled "You haven't. I want this Jason. As long as you still do…" she was cut off by Jason crushing his mouth to hers. "Absolutely." He said against her lips.

Sam smiled happily and said "So since this place is bigger Danny and I can just move back in here."

"Or…" Jason said.

Sam looked at him "Or…?"

"Or we could buy a house. I mean Danny would love a yard to play in and maybe in the future we could…you know, have more." He said.

Sam looked and him with a sly smile "More what?" she asked.

He mock glared at her and she laughed then said "But this has always been your home. You love this place." Jason shook her head "This was a place to sleep. It was only a home when you moved in. my home is where ever you and Danny are."

Sam smiled as she leaned in closer "So we buy a house. Danny would love that. And a pool. The kid is a fish."

Jason nodded his head. "We will look tomorrow. Maybe we can surprise him." Sam agreed.

Sam then smiled and looked at him suggestively, "So…more huh?" she asked. The heated look that came into his eyes made Sam smile.

"Yes, more." He said.

"When do you want to go for…more?" she asked. Jason shot up and threw her over his shoulder causing her to laugh. He made his way up the stairs and got to work on more. And the rest of their lives.


End file.
